


What Breed of Puppy Are You? (You Will Be Surprised By The Answer!)

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: Clickbait, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘I am definitely surprised,’ Sousuke says, and glares at the computer. Haru sits serenely in front of the monitor, completely calm on the outside.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Breed of Puppy Are You? (You Will Be Surprised By The Answer!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a silly clickbait fic. Trust me.

‘I am  _definitely_ surprised,’ Sousuke says, and glares at the computer. Haru sits serenely in front of the monitor, completely calm on the outside.

 

 

Makoto is trying to get Rin to stop laughing. It’s difficult. When the result first appeared on the screen, a small snort had quickly evolved into full-blown laughter, and now Rin is on his knees on the floor seiza-style, bent over and cackling with tears running down his face.

‘Rin, get up,’ Makoto says, worried. ‘It’s bad for your knees.’

Rin is still crying. ‘He’s a Pomeranian!’ 

‘We get it,’ Sousuke says, and turns to Haru. ‘Are you happy?’

Haru blinks slowly. ‘Of course.’

+

 

It’s Nagisa’s fault. He was the one who had sent the link to the Iwatobi SC group chat with the caption:  _‘I’m a miniature schnauzer!!!! It’s soooo accurate!!!_ _What about you guys??? Don’t you wish your doggy was hot like me???_ ( ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ )✧’

Rei had been the first to respond. _‘Afghan Hound. I think this is a dog that is beautiful, which is something I aspire to be.’_

_‘Eh? I’m a golden retriever! Rin is a doberman, by the way. His phone is on the other side of the room so he just told me to tell you guys.’_

Makoto and Rin were visiting to help Haru move into Sousuke’s place, but had ended up on the sofa as Haru and Sousuke shopped online for a new dresser. 

‘Your phone is going off like crazy,’ Sousuke had said. ‘What’s on it?’

+

Which brings them to where they are now. Rin has calmed down slightly. His chest is still heaving, and he takes in great big gulps of air, eyes wide. Haru can tell that Rin is on the brink of another laughing fit, so he stays quiet and watches Sousuke agonise over the description ‘ _a small dog who thinks that they are a big dog_ ’. 

‘I think Pomeranians are adorable,’ Haru says. Sousuke turns on him, eyes flashing, challenging him to say one more word. ‘I’ll take the quiz and you can laugh at me if you want.’

‘Okay,’ Sousuke says, and stands behind him to make sure Haru doesn’t cheat. ‘Go on.’

Haru clicks onto the first page of questions.

**What’s Your Favourite Food?**

  * _Meat, of course!  
_
  * _Whatever is available. I’m not picky.  
_
  * _Anything my friend gives me! I trust their tastebuds!  
_
  * _I am partial to the high-quality stuff...  
_
  * _Fruits and peanut butter treats, sweet things!_
  * _Fish... That’s what I like._



‘This is obvious,’ Haru says. They click through nine more questions, and when the screen changes to show CALCULATING RESULTS, Rin stands up from the couch and comes over.

‘Oh my god, Haru,’ Rin says. 

 **You Are A Cat!**  
_What are you doing, taking this quiz? Don’t you know it’s dogs-only?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
